1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid jet cutting devices and, specifically, to an energy-dissipating receptacle for use with such a device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of prior art systems are known for cutting by means of a high velocity fluid jet. Such systems utilize a fluid, such as water or abrasive-laden water. The stream of fluid is forced through a jewel nozzle having a diameter on the order of 0.001 to 0.030 inches to generate a jet having a velocity on the order of 3,000 feet per second. The high velocity fluid jet thus produced can be used to cut through a variety of metallic and non-metallic materials including steel, aluminum, paper, rubber, and plastic. Where the fluid has abrasive materials added, the abrasive jet can be used to cut a variety of harder materials such as tool steel, armour plate, certain ceramics, and advanced composites such as graphite/epoxy laminates. The abrasive materials added to the fluid stream include garnet, silica, aluminum oxide, and silicon carbide.
Once the high velocity fluid jet has passed through the workpiece being cut, the high energy fluid stream which remains must be dissipated. That is, the energy must be converted partially from kinetic energy to heat, and also dissipated in the sense of breaking up the coherent stream of the high velocity fluid jet into smaller streams having less concentrated kinetic energy. Without the proper catcher or receptacle, the high energy fluid stream poses a danger to personnel and equipment. Additionally, the fluid forming the stream must be collected for proper disposal.
Traditional methods for dealing with the high velocity fluid stream have included aiming the stream into a water pit in the floor or using a steel cylinder filled with water and garnet to stop the high velocity stream within a few feet. More recent receptacles have used various kinds of stream dissipating materials in an effort to reduce the receptacle size. One known design uses steel balls contained in a canister and slowly consumed by the high velocity fluid stream.
The known receptacle devices have suffered from various deficiencies. For instance, excessive wear in use requires that the components of the catcher portion of the device be replaced or resupplied frequently. Also, the prior art receptacles have been large and expensive due to both the quality and quantity of the required materials. The excessive length of the prior art devices also precluded using such devices in confined spaces.
A need exists for an energy dissipating receptacle which is smaller in size, containing a primary energy dissipating element that can be placed more closely to the fluid stream exit at the nozzle of the fluid jet device.
A need also exists for such a receptacle which provides an energy dissipating element which is less subject to excessive wear to thereby increase the useful life of the device.
Additional objects, features and advantages will be apparent from the written description which follows.